miss you
by pudding-tan
Summary: kegiatan Sasusaku *hah?*, "Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur sekarang Sasuke kuuun . karena kau menyuruhku tidur berarti kau juga harus tidur -.-". terinspirasi sama 2 fic. . maaf hamba lupa nama2 authornya - - makasih inspirasinya . gomen segomen2nya *plak* satunya judulnya love, ya? okeh aku author pelupa *plak2*. one shoot pertama. bingung judul sama isi cerita, typo bertebaran


Fic Oneshoot pertama ^O^

Warning: Semua warning2 ada di sini #lebay *plak*

Disclamer: Masahi Kishimoto

Summary: kegiatan Sasusaku *hah?*, summary: To: Sasuke-kun ^^ "Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur sekarang Sasuke kuuun . karena kau menyuruhku tidur berarti kau juga harus tidur -.-". Sakura rasa Sasuke ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Terlihat dari posisi Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Karena selama ini Sakura lah yang manja dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun tidak keberatan Karena selama ini Sakura lah yang manja dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun tidak keberatan

Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura

Manja atau rindu?

Yak, mulai

Terlihat di sebuah café duduklah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sang wanita sedang merayu sang lelaki. "Sasuke kun. ." rayu seorang wanita sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan pria di sampingnya. "Hn?" respon pria tersebut tanpa menoleh, Sasuke.

"Besok ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan" pinta wanita itu, Sakura. "Hn" jawab sasuke, jawabannya juga sama dengan kata-kata 'hn'nya tadi. "Hn mu itu apa Sasuke kun?" tanya Sakura sebal, karena dari tadi pria di sampingnya hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Tidak" jawabnya acuh sambil melanjutkan meminum kopinya. Sakura pun tidak pantang menyerah "Ayolah. . sebentaaar saja temani aku" pintanya manja dan maksa -.-. sasuke pun menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura dan menjawab- "Tidak Sakura" lalu Sasuke pun melanjutkan mengetik sesuatu di hpnya. Sakura menjadi sedikit kesal dengan jawaban sasuke.

Memang Sakura sudah terbiasa di jawab seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tapi ini berbeda. Sasuke baru pulang dari Inggris seminggu lalu, dan Sakura sangat rindu dengan Sasuke. Sekarang saja untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke tidak sampai 30 menit karena Sasuke masih ada tugas. dan sakura masih ingin bersama sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak mau. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin berlama-lama degan Sakura. Tapi ada hal yang sangat penting harus Sasuke lakukan menyangkut perusahaannya dan kakanya, Itachi.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sakura menunduk, dan Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah Sakura, lalu dia ingin melihat Sakura, tapi, "-baiklah" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, "Ayo kita pulang, bukankah kau masih sibuk?" lanjut Sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Sakura tapi dia tidak bisa berlama-lama pergi dengan Sakura untuk sekarang, mungkin besok. Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil sport Sasuke yang berwarna hitam.

Dalam perjalan pulang tidak ada yang berbicara. Dan sampai lah di rumah Sakura. Sakura tinggal sendirian, karena orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum tapi Sasuke melihat kalau Sakura seperti memperlihatkan senyum yang dipaksa. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan. . Sasuke memeluk sakura erat. "Aku mencintaimu" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarpun menjadi tersipu dan tersenyum. Saat di mobil tadi Sakura sangat sedih karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya, dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuat sedih gara- gara kejadian tadi dan Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Sakura lama. Sakura menutup matanya untuk menikmati keningnya di cium Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, Sakura tau Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Sakura, "Masuklah" suruh Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mencium pipi kiri Sasuke, "Selamat malam" ucap Sakura riang. Sasuke kaget dengan tindakan Sakura, tapi dia senang. Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya, "Hati-hati ya" teriak Sakura saat mobil Sasuke melaju menjauhi rumahnya. Sakura masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pagar dan pintunya. Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti baju, lalu tiba-tiba hpnya menyala dan bergetar 'drrrt drrt drrt' ada pesan yang masuk dan ternyata dari Sasuke.

From: Sasuke-kun ^^

Tidurlah, jangan pergi malam-malam.

Sakura tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke padahal ini masih jam 8 malam tapi Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya tidur. Sakura duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan menengetik sesuatu di hpnya untuk membalas pesan Sasuke

To: Sasuke-kun ^^

Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur sekarang Sasuke kuuun . karena kau menyuruhku tidur berarti kau juga harus tidur -.-

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk ke gedung kantornya. Saat masuk Sasuke di sapa oleh pegawainya, dan Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Tiba-tiba hp di sakunya bergetar, menandankan ada pesan masuk. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan tersebut, yaitu balasan dari Sakura. Sasuke tiba di kantornya lalu duduk dan langsung membalas pesan dari Sakura tadi.

To: Sakura-ku

Hn, tidurlah

Ps: tidak usah dibalas, lekas tidur

Sasuke meletakkan hpnya. Kemudian Sasuke malanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan memeluk sakuranya lagi. Karena sasuke sangat rindu dengan sakura, tapi pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk bekerja.

Di kamar Sakura, Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya. Dan membaca pesan dari sasuke yang baru masuk. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca pesan dari sasuke. "Hoaamm" Sakura menguap, ternyata Sakura mengantuk. Lalu Sakura naik ke tempat tidur dan Sakura pun tidur.

Keesokkan paginya

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Sakura sedang menjemur pakaian. Tiba-tiba di depan pagarnya ada mobil berhenti dan parkir. Sakura tidak sadar ada orang yang masuk ke rumahnya. Orang tersebut bisa masuk karena dia punya kunci pagar rumah Sakura. Orang itu menuju taman belakang, karena orang tersebut tau kegiatan Sakura jam segini.

Orang tersebut melihat Sakura sedang mejemur pakaian yang akan selesai. Lalu tiba-tiba orang tersebut memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Ah!" Sakura kaget saat ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu sakura, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. "Sasuke kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura mengelus dadanya, "Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menutup matanya, dan posisi yang sama. "Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Sakura, "Hei, kau belum tidur!" lanjut Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi sasuke masih pada posisinya -.- ckckck.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke teras rumahnya. "Aku lelah," jawab sasuke, "Dan merindukanmu. ." lanjut Sasuke, dan berhasil membuat Sakura memerah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membaringkan badannya dan menjadikan paha Sakura sebagai bantalnya. "Eh!" Sakura kaget lagi dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Ti-tidur di dalam saja Sasuke. ." Sakura malu dengan posisi Sasuke yang berada di pahanya sekarang dan terlihat ada semburat merah di pipinya. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

Sasuke mengubah posisi kepalanya meghadap perut Sakura yang langsing, "Aku lebih suka di sini" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tidak terihat sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sakura. "Kau ini," Sakura menatap kepala Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya. "Hah. . baiklah" Sakura mengelus-ngelus rambut Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Sasuke tidak menolak saat Sakura melakukan itu. "Kan sudah kubilang kau juga harus tidur" ucap sakura memberi nasehat pada Sasuke. "Hn" itulah jawaban Sasuke -.- Sakura jengkel dengan jawaban Sasuke dan- "Bodoh" Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura tajam karena tidak terima kepalanya di jitak. Tapi, Sasuke menghiraukannya karena dia sangat ingin seperti ini terus dengan Sakura. Sasuke merasa nyaman tidur di paha Sakura. Dan mungkin tidak sabar ingin menikah dengan Sakura secepatnya, agar dia bisa setap hari seperti ini atau bahkan lebih, Sasuke menyeringai lagi membayangkannya -.-.

Sasuke juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sakura saat ini, karena dia sangat lelah dan juga ingin menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada Sakura. Sakura rasa Sasuke ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Terlihat dari posisi Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil, memeluk perut Sakura. Karena selama ini Sakura lah yang manja dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun tidak keberatan. Walau pun hari ini Sakura tidak jadi pergi jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke tapi saat ini dia ditemani Sasuke di rumahnya dan Sakura juga bisa mengobati rasa rindunya dengan Sasuke.

Dan dengan ini pun kerinduan mereka berdua terobati ^^ atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dapat bermanja-manja ria dengan Sakura? Hahaha sudahlah biarkan saja mereka

The End~

Waw. . pudding bisa bikin romance se romancenya hahaha *plak* tapi kurang so sweet -_- endak papa, siapa tau pudding bikin lagi bisa lebih bagus. Padahall fic pudding yang satunya belum kelar tapi udah bikin yang baru hahaha *duag* jedokin kepala -.-

Oh iya, pudding publish ficnya di sekolah loh~ hahaha

Oh iya, pudding mau nanya minna, yang bener itu 'sasuke kun' atau 'sasuke-kun' he he he makasih

See you ^^

Jngan lupa kirimkan kesan pesan ke kotak review, arigatou~


End file.
